1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club head manufactured by assembling a plurality of members has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-296713, for example, discloses an iron club set including a head body and a face member as separate members. A golf club head including constituent parts which can be selected by the user has also been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-269521, for example, discloses a golf club head including a face member attached to the head body which can be replaced.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-15972 discloses a golf club head manufactured by assembling a head body member, a face member, a frame member, and a sole member. The golf club head described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-15972 includes these members detachably fixed in place by connecting members such as screws. In this literature, FIG. 2 illustrates an arrangement in which a face member is fixed to a frame member via a screw, and another arrangement in which a sole member is fixed to a head body member via a screw. Note that this literature does not give details of structures for fixing the head body member and frame member.
When a golf club head is implemented using a larger number of parts, the number of choices of parts that can be replaced by the user in accordance with his or her tastes increases. However, this makes it cumbersome to disassemble and assemble the golf club head.